


Obstinação

by Jude_Melody



Series: Descrições sinceras - Hunter x Hunter [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: O menino era obstinado, uma mistura de teimosia com orgulho e punhados de insensatez. Mas, ainda assim, conquistava o respeito de todos que encontrava.





	Obstinação

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Você nunca escuta os outros direito. Não é que se ache o dono da razão, pelo contrário. Parece aceitar a própria ignorância e está sempre disposto a aprender. Aos seus sonhos, o mundo é uma imensa aventura, e você deseja explorá-la em cada pedacinho. Está sempre com esse sorriso travesso e esses olhos repletos de fulgor e de luz. Chama a atenção de todos ao seu redor. Por onde você passar, sempre hão de querer saber seu nome.

Naquele dia, era apenas um menino no meio da multidão. E se juntou a outro menino apenas porque ele tinha um skate e parecia legal. Posso garantir que era realmente um garoto legal. Mas não tanto quanto você, não é? Você, que captura todos com seu carisma. Você, que já se torna amigo de uma pessoa só de saber seu nome. Você, que transforma tudo em uma grande brincadeira. Você, que é tão criança e tão ingênuo.

Seria hipocrisia dizer que é teimoso? A teimosia também me compõe. Mas em você ela é como uma essência, a própria definição de sua índole. Você nunca escuta os outros direito. Entende, mas não escuta. Porque você sempre quer fazer o que julga melhor. Porque você é orgulhoso e obstinado. E as pessoas tolas te aplaudem por isso.

Aquela luta foi uma tremenda estupidez. O ninja era mais velho, mais forte e mais rápido. Qualquer um com o mínimo de bom senso desistiria. Mas você, você... Só ficava ali parado com aquela cara, com aquele olhar. Dizia palavras sem sentido. Estava quase pedindo para morrer. E ainda propunha, com toda a calma do mundo, que Hanzo aceitasse pensar em uma solução para o “problema” que enfrentavam. Você apanhou tanto. Mas, de repente, estava tudo bem. Estavam todos rindo. Até Hanzo parecia desconcertado. E você ali, no centro de tudo, com seus olhos repletos de luz e o corpo todo feito de teimosia.

E você nunca deixou ninguém te deter. Logo depois do Exame, foi atrás daquele menino, o menino do skate que achara legal, o menino que já considerava seu amigo. A família Zoldyck te deu uma bela surra, não é? Estava todo maltrapilho quando chegou à mansão dos mordomos. Mas você sorria tanto. Você estava feliz.

Partiu com o menino para a Arena Celestial. E nela ofereceu mais uma demonstração de sua teimosia. Quase morreu naquela luta, seu idiota. Mas ainda assim todos te admiram. E eu invejo você.


End file.
